


【撒米】男主养成计划 Chapter 15 (END)

by miyako0913



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyako0913/pseuds/miyako0913





	【撒米】男主养成计划 Chapter 15 (END)

平坑！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

 

**Chapter 15 我的男主角**

 

新年的钟声散去，新一届学院奖的提名名单正式公布，米罗在凭借在《年轻天才威尔·亨汀的成长故事》中的出色表现获得最佳男主角提名，同时还和里格尔一起拿到了最佳原创剧本的提名，出乎不少人的意料，毕竟这是米罗第一次编写剧本，更重要的是如果能摘下最佳男主角的桂冠，他就将以27岁的年龄刷新撒加的最年轻影帝纪录。然而这一切在撒加看来都是情理之中。距离米罗上一次获得学院奖提名已经五年，一直见证着他成长的撒加比任何人都清楚这五年里米罗付出的努力和取得的进步，所以，在提名公布后接受媒体采访时，他坦率地表示自己在与米罗的第一次合作中就感觉到了对方巨大的潜力，如果米罗最终真的问鼎最佳男主角，他丝毫不会感到惊讶，而且，如果有人要刷新他最年轻影帝的纪录，他希望这个人是米罗。

“你这是在给我拉票吗？”米罗抱着靠垫坐在沙发上，喜滋滋地看向撒加。撒加只是摸了摸他的头，没有说话，因为他在欣喜之余尚有一丝担心。与米罗同获提名的人中还有年逾古稀的老戏骨童虎，这位影坛常青树从艺半个多世纪以来已经斩获了众多大奖，也多次获得学院奖最佳男主角的提名，更重要的是，学院奖的评委们向来比较保守，撒加自己也是在第二次提名中才获奖的，当各位候选人的表现难分伯仲之时，评委们会更倾向于年长者，因此米罗的年轻既是他的看点，也是他的最大阻碍。

颁奖仪式前夜，米罗有些兴奋过头，在撒加的怀里翻来翻去。“别动了，赶紧睡觉，你明天想顶着黑眼圈去走红毯么？”昏昏欲睡的撒加被他折腾得根本无法休息。米罗这才安静了下来，他轻轻地拽了下撒加的头发，小声说：“明天如果我真的拿奖了，我要在全世界面前吻你。”

“什么？”劲爆的发言让撒加立刻清醒了过来。

“没什么，睡觉了。”米罗闭上眼睛，很快进入了梦乡，而撒加却睡不着了。他这次是应组委会的邀请来为最佳男主角颁奖的，颁奖人名单一公布，几乎所有人都认为米罗的得奖已经是十拿九稳，他将从撒加的手中同时接过奖杯还有纪录。可撒加在与一些资深业内人士的私下接触中了解到他们并不看好米罗，理由就是他太年轻了，恐怕难过评委的一关；至于颁奖人选，多半只是为了给此次典礼造势的一个噱头而已。在听说两人私交甚好时，他们也委婉地建议撒加给米罗提前打好预防针，不要到最后希望越大，失望越大，甚至影响到他的前途。可回家之后看到米罗那么兴奋而又期待的样子，撒加实在不忍心打击他，所以直到最后也没有说出自己的担心。

 

颁奖仪式上，米罗和里格尔共同编写的剧本获得了最佳原创剧本奖。看到米罗接过奖杯时快乐的笑容，撒加恨不得时间能够在这一刻停止。仪式进入尾声，他在万众期待的目光中稳步走上舞台，打开了写着最后一个奖项、最佳男主角获得者名字的信封。撒加看了一眼获奖者的名字，仿佛觉得拿在手里的不是薄薄的卡片，而是千斤的石块。他强忍住内心的失落，维持着优雅的笑容，念出了童虎的名字。当所有人的目光都转向了底下白发苍苍却依然精神矍铄的老人时，撒加失礼地回头转向了大屏幕，在镜头切换到获奖者之前那短短的一刹那，他看到米罗愣了一下，微笑僵在脸上，看上去那样失望。在向童虎递上金光闪闪的奖杯后，撒加几乎没去听他的获奖感言。他注视着台下的米罗，艾俄洛斯正拍着他的肩膀低语，一定是在安慰他，而撒加自己却只能继续站在舞台上，什么都不能做。现在的我大概是世界上最不合格的恋人了吧，他想。

在随后的晚宴上，撒加不得不继续忙着应付众多前来寒暄的同行，有人打趣地恭喜他保住了最年轻影帝的纪录，他也只好尴尬地笑笑。他远远地看到貌似已经恢复到正常的精神状态的米罗和别人谈笑风生，与平时一样自信满满地笑着，好像并未受到任何影响，但作为过来人，撒加太清楚他会有多么失望了。米罗好像一直刻意地在回避他的目光，待他好不容易抽出身来想去找他的时候，宴会厅里已经没有了那金色的身影。

回到酒店后，撒加发现房间里的床头灯亮着，他好几个小时一直为之担心不已的人正背对着他安静地躺在床上，似乎已经睡着了。随意地冲了个澡之后，撒加关掉灯躺到米罗身边，像往常一样从后面轻轻搂着他。感觉自己被熟悉而温暖的气息包围，米罗在黑暗中睁开眼，转身抱住了撒加。撒加微微一愣，然后温柔地问道：“晚宴上你是不是又在躲着我？”

米罗没有吭声，只是小心地用手指卷着对方还没有干透的头发。

“嗯？”没听到回答的撒加并不死心。又沉默了许久，米罗终于开口：“我好不容易才装出那么开心的样子，怕一看到你会忍不住。不过现在已经没事了……喂撒加你快松手，我要被你勒死了！”

“啊，抱歉。”撒加赶紧松开手臂。黑暗中他看不清他的表情，但作为同样曾经落选过的人，撒加知道这种失落感不会这么快就散去，何况米罗非常重视这个奖。他抬起头，隐约看到了床头桌上奖杯的轮廓，忽然说道：“不过你已经很好了，我当年可是空手而归的。打算什么时候写新的剧本，我的大编剧？我能预约男主角么？”

米罗笑了出来：“好啊，给你量身定做写一个！”

 

颁奖仪式的新鲜效应总是短暂的，很快，所有人都恢复到了该做什么做什么的正常工作中。不过米罗不知为何被艾俄洛斯强行放了长假，除了接受一些纸媒或者电视采访之外每天都在家无所事事闲得发慌。另一方面，撒加则忙得不可开交，经常两三天都看不到人，米罗不是每天起床发现枕边无人只有客厅桌上放着一份早餐，就是偶尔半夜醒来才发现他不知什么时候回的家，问他在忙什么也不具体回答，这让米罗感到十分奇怪。

时间很快进入了五月末，撒加的生日即将来临。然而他本人依然保持着早出晚归既不见首又不见尾的诡异行踪，没有像前几年那样早早地开始为庆生做计划，这让米罗大为光火，亏他还特意照着教程学会了好几种奶油裱花的方法，打算一展身手做一个漂亮的蛋糕来着，撒加的整日不见人影让他觉得仿佛自己一个人在自作多情。不过米罗还是忍着没有发作，也许他最近真的在忙很重要的事，实在抽不开身。

然而29号当晚，撒加居然史无前例地在没有任何提前通知的情况下彻夜未归，米罗打了几十个电话一直打到半夜手机没电都没有回音。他一个人躺在大床上烦躁地滚来滚去，最终咬牙切齿地决定，不管撒加在搞什么鬼，明天哪怕是让艾俄洛斯瞎编一个自己遭遇意外受伤的假新闻也一定要把他抓出来问个清楚。

第二天上午，当米罗迷迷糊糊地抓过手机看时间时，被锁屏上的一条新闻通知吓得立刻坐了起来，脑子也瞬间清醒了——

“撒加宣布成立工作室 神秘签约艺人即将登场”

“撒加成立了工作室？”也不管家里只有自己一人，米罗忍不住大声念了出来。这什么时候的事情？这几个月原来一直在忙这个么？最关键的是为什么他什么都不知道！米罗手忙脚乱地拨出撒加的号码，但依然无人接听。正当他愤怒地想把手机扔出去时，电话铃响了，可惜是艾俄洛斯，米罗强忍住怒气按下了接听键。

“米罗，你大清早的怎么回事，打了你十几个电话都一直忙音。”电话那头的经纪人大人听起来也很不耐烦，米罗只好随便搪塞几句：“呃……没什么，在跟家里打电话，有事吗？”

“当然，你马上到公司来一趟。”

米罗带着一肚子的愤怒和疑惑出了门，顺手给撒加发了一条短信：“你这个混蛋马上给我回电话！！！”虽然他觉得这对几十个电话都没接的人而言恐怕没有任何用处。

更可怕的是，当他踏进总裁办公室的时候，艾俄洛斯递来的居然是一份解约书。米罗仿佛被雷劈了一样瞬间僵在原地说不出话来，有种自己休息了几个月结果整个世界都变了天的感觉。艾俄洛斯倒是非常平静，他悠闲地靠在老板椅上喝了一口红茶，轻描淡写地说：“赶紧把这个签了吧。唉，虽然你现在正好是事业的上升期，我也很舍不得放你走，但撒加都亲自开口向我要人了，我也不好意思不放，你说是不是……”

“什么？”米罗猛地回过神来。撒加？撒加开口要人？难道说……

艾俄洛斯一脸莫名其妙：“你没看早上的新闻吗？撒加脱离了经纪公司成立了自己的工作室，还从我手里买断了你剩下五年的合同，简单地说，就是他把你挖角了。”

全程蒙在鼓里的米罗终于爆发了：“所以这几个月我一直无所事事？为什么这件事我从头到尾都不知道！你就这么把我卖了？”

这下轮到艾俄洛斯傻眼了：“米罗，你难道不想跟撒加走？”

“没有，可是……”

“那不就行了，”艾俄洛斯松了一口气，嫌弃地了翻了一个白眼，“问不问你有区别么？”

米罗被噎得哑口无言。

 

在相关文件上签上大名之后，米罗正式与艾俄洛斯的经纪公司说了再见。他最后一次坐在休息室里，手里拿着解约书。看着周围熟悉而又似乎正在渐渐远离他的陈设，五年来所有大大小小的事件像走马灯一样在他脑海中涌现。刚离校时的风光无限、四处碰壁的瓶颈期、缓慢而稳健的上升期、再到一个学院奖获奖和一个最佳男主角提名……更重要的是，他遇到了亲如兄弟的艾俄洛斯和艾欧利亚，还有最爱的撒加，虽然时间不长，但加入这里绝对是人生中最正确的决定了。脑海中忽然出现了《一生何求》中那始终不得志、相爱却不能相守的艺术家的身影，米罗靠在沙发上，仰头看向阳光明媚的窗外。

我何其幸运，他想。

手机响起，他看了一眼名字，按下接听，耳边传来了等待已久的声音：“我已经到了，你下楼吧。”

“嗯。”米罗站起身，理了理衣服，深吸一口气，然后大步走出了休息室，迈向他人生中全新的下一站。

 

然而他还是不能放过撒加瞒了他好几个月暗箱操作的事实。他坐进车里，故意板着脸：“这么大的事你凭什么不告诉我？我也是当事人我也有知情权吧？你到底有没有把我放在眼里？”

“对不起，”撒加知道这次玩得有些大了，“我只是想给你一个惊喜，别生气了好吗？”

反正米罗本来也就没有生气。他想到刚才问艾俄洛斯要了撒加多少钱时，对方在纸上写下的天文数字，于是转过头不解地问：“你明知道艾俄洛斯会狠狠地敲你一笔的，而且经营一个公司要花费更多的精力，为什么还要这么做？其实就算留在他那里我也能有很好的机会的。”

撒加摇了摇头：“这个想法其实早就有了，我只是一直在等你。今年的颁奖结果让我觉得是时候把计划变成现实了。米罗，这次评选已经把你真正推到一线演员的地位，你唯一缺少的就是人脉和机会，而这些恰好我可以给你。艾俄洛斯的公司里毕竟还有艾欧利亚和其他人，他不可能把所有的资源都留给你；但我向你保证，我的工作室里永远只有我们两个，我一定会让你拿到更多更好的角色。当然，能不能登上影帝的王座还要靠你自己，不过我相信你一定能做到。”

米罗凝视着撒加的侧脸，说不出话来。他完全没有想到撒加居然早就为他们两人制定了这么长远的计划。对于不知情的人而言，这个工作室只是撒加摆脱经纪公司约束自立门户的象征，但实际上却是一份准备了许久的给他的礼物。米罗只觉得眼眶一热，他将视线转向窗外，把眼泪硬生生地憋了回去。过了很久，他才小声说道：“今天明明是你的生日，收到礼物的却是我。这份礼物这么重，要我怎么还你？”

红灯亮起，撒加在斑马线前踩下刹车，看向米罗：“还记得前年我在西班牙说了什么吗？”

“什么？”撒加的惊人之语太多了，米罗一时不知道他指的是哪一句。

撒加笑着揽过他的肩膀，在唇上轻轻落下一吻。他深深地看向米罗如爱琴海一般澄澈而美丽、迷倒了无数观众却始终追随着他的蓝眼睛，很满意地发现那里只有自己的身影：“你就是最好的礼物。”

 

工作室的成立发布会在下午进行。米罗看到以修罗为首的撒加原本的工作班底几乎尽数被他搬了过来，不禁倒抽一口冷气，心想不愧是撒加面子就是大。而此后的庆祝宴兼撒加的生日会则更像一个朋友间的聚会，两人共同的圈内好友悉数前来：艾俄洛斯、艾欧利亚和莉菲雅、里格尔和响子姐妹……看着桌上精美的三层蛋糕，翔子咽着口水忍不住感叹：“要不是知道今天是撒加前辈的生日，我还以为你们这是要结婚呢！”结果挨了米罗一记栗子。

在完全不整齐划一但满溢着祝福的歌声中，撒加吹灭了蜡烛，切下了新一岁的生日蛋糕。

“撒加。”身旁的米罗忽然开口。

“嗯？”他转过头，还没来得及问什么事，不料米罗突然凑了过来，按着他的头就吻了上去。撒加猝不及防，等反应过来的时候，唇舌间已经全部都是恋人的气息。

“啊啊啊！！！米罗你居然学会强吻了！！！”激动的翔子手忙脚乱地打开手机对着两人一阵猛拍，艾欧利亚等人紧随其后，连向来严肃面瘫的里格尔都忍不住拍了两张。

撒加微微扬起嘴角，抬手抱住了米罗。他们旁若无人地吻着彼此，感受着对方身上熟悉却永远都不会厌倦的气息。从今以后，他们会更亲密地相互扶持着走下去，无论接拍了多少作品，无论还会有多少个奖杯，也无论还会有多少次铩羽而归，他们都将是彼此生命中唯一的男主角。

米罗慢慢地松开手臂，露出一贯自信的笑容：“我说过如果得奖了就要在全世界面前吻你的，今天只是预演，撒加，你就好好看着我吧！”

“当然，我相信你。”撒加笑了。

在祝福的掌声和口哨声中，他们再次拥抱在了一起。


End file.
